


heroes and ghosts

by sennhang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其实你并不需要很长的时间就可以得出这个他极度想逃避的结论。</p>
<p>Bucky Barnes已经死了，英雄般死去。而你，不过是他的鬼魂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	heroes and ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heroes and ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455334) by [Nayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla). 



“我不记得你。”他看着你的眼神里充满着希望，于是你这样告诉他，看着那些闪亮的东西逐渐滑落到脸上，像是你所不能流出的泪水。思绪马上回到战斗之中，你的打手们都发现了他们的目标，然后你看着他在流血。他曾抛洒热血，只为了希望和他所坚持的（神盾，战友，和抓住一切机会阻止九头蛇），尽管后者也许已经殆尽，但他从来不缺少希望。

 

尽管现在血液和泪水从他身体流出，但希望还在。那希望不仅是他一人的，还有你早已失去的一部分。不过，他不明白，你并不需要希望。你不需要任何人（你不需要他），而且你并不愿意打破现状，哪怕你在他的目光里感到了归属感。

 

美国队长是你的目标，是你未完成的任务，而你现在只有一步之遥了。消灭美国最伟大的英雄并不需要任何子弹，刀子或是炸弹，只需要你一直说出那五个字。你应该一直说，直到一切都消失而他变得一蹶不振，但你没有。美国队长才是你要打击的人，而现在站在你面前的是手无寸铁的Steve Rogers 。这么久以来你第一次犹豫了。

 

Steve Rogers是个家喻户晓的名字，在被许多人崇敬的同时也是更多人的梦魇。你在内心的深处搜寻这个名字因为你觉得那曾经对你非常重要，但你想不出是为了什么。

 

（“你是我的朋友。”他曾经说过，也是刚才他说的第一句话。但这个字眼却不是你所关心的重点。）

 

Steve Rogers只是个名字，一个在史密森尼博物馆*与Bucky Barnes并列的名字。

你这两周每天都会去那里，你读到那个有着与你相同面孔的男人，你读到他与Steve的友谊，你读到九头蛇与美国队长之间的斗争和火车上的袭击，而你每次总是停在“英雄”那个词上。你所读到的没有一个打击到你，没有一个听起来像是事实或是正确的。这不过只是另外的一个故事。（一个悲伤的故事）

 

你一遍遍地看着那段视频。你看着Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers在一起开玩笑，撞击彼此的肩膀就像最亲密的朋友，当然他们也的确是这样。虽然那人有着你的脸，但他十分陌生，Steve同样也是个陌生人。于是那种感觉在你的胸腔里变得更加强烈。

 

之后，Steve Rogers成了你的新任务，因为作为士兵的你需要任务。你开始研究他，阅读有关他的每一份文件和每一本书，直到你将那些重要的日期和地点熟记于心。你跟踪他，在他的公寓安装窃听器，观察他的训练，以及与跟他共同战斗的人谈话。于是你知道在他卧室暗格里的是有关Bucky Barnes的文件，你知道他每天晚上都会一遍又一遍地阅读那些文件，想要找出他在上一遍阅读中漏掉的线索。在他与另一个叫做Sam的男人谈起Bucky和Winter Soldier时，就像是他在谈论同一个人。

 

其实你并不需要很长的时间就可以得出这个他极度想逃避的结论。

 

Bucky Barnes已经死了，英雄般死去。而你，不过是他的鬼魂。

 

你是个鬼魂，而Steve Rogers却是一直萦绕你周围的那个。你忍不住想起他，即使你对你们的过往依然一无所知。你从未像现在这样想要记起往事；你已习惯让那他们进入你的大脑，你让他们随心所欲地擦除你的记忆，因为你不想记起你的目标们和他们的家庭，你不想记起你是如何轻而易举地杀死他们，或是一部分的你事实上在享受这种力量。你从未想知道任何一件事，但现在你想了；你想要知道那些发生在布鲁克林巷子里的打斗，或是在他救出你后你在听到他的声音，看向明亮眼睛的心情，你想要知道你曾说过什么才会使视频中的他笑的那么开心，那么温暖。你想要了解是什么让Steve会认为你值得拯救。

 

（“我会陪你一直走下去。”你想要验证这句Steve曾说过的话，至少，你想知道尽头是在何处。）

 

而且，最重要的是，如果成为Winter Solder可以要补偿的话，你希望能想起作为Bucky Barnes的日子。

 

但什么也没有。不管你如何尝试，你还是失去了作为James “Bucky” Barnes的一切，你还是不清楚他的言谈举止，及时此时此刻你们有同样的感觉。史密森尼博物馆里也没有关于这个的记载，字典里关于朋友与友情的定义也没有包含这个。

 

“我不认识你。”你一遍遍这样告诉他，直到他能理解。Bucky Barnes在七十年前就死去了，而你永远都不是他，因为他是个英雄。他会微笑，会大笑，会一切他你能做的事。你不是Bucky，你是Winter Solder，这至少比做鬼强上一点。你将会永远使他受伤，伤心并失去希望。你会让他知道你的冷酷无情，因为你 **不是** Bucky。

 

（然后你会一遍遍地重复直到你自己明白这一点）

 

“但我记得你。”他还是不明白。“我永远都不会忘记你的，Buck。”你想要冲他吼叫告诉他他错的有多离谱，但是你没有，因为他亲吻你的感觉让你沉沦，一遍又一遍。


End file.
